Wyld Hunt
The Wyld Hunt is a special organization that receives most of its support from the Immaculate Order. Partly religious, partly secular, it answers to two forces: the Mouth of Peace and the Committee on Matters of Venery(a bureau of the All-Seeing Eye that oversees the secular matters of the Wyld Hunt and acts as the channel by which information from the All-Seeing Eye reaches the Wyld Hunt). The Mouth of Peace is advised by the Correctors, a council traditionally made up of monks - half of whom served with the Wyld Hunt. The Correctors monitor the workings of the Wyld Hunt, order reports on campaigns and perform audits. The Correctors and the Committee on Matters of Venery often work to perform the same deeds, each reporting to their differing superiors. They maintain a fairly strong rivalry, and more than one canny exarch has used this rivalry to his chapter house’s advantage, playing each side off one another. TITLES AND RANKS Once, 11 Chapter Houses spread across the Blessed Isle and the Threshold - these were the staging points all Wyld Hunts launched from. Now only six remain - and of these only one is in the Threshold (specifically, in the North near Cherak). Chapter houses are always manses under the leadership of an Exarch and Ostiary. Every house has a large number of Amercers and Shikari, with a handful of Venerers to act as cadre leadership. Exarch '(Backing Hunt •••••) * Each Chapter House is run by an Exarchs (Immaculate-trained Hosted Shikari). They oversee the administration and training of its resources and almost never go into the field (though more than one has strapped on his old armor after a particularly devastating loss of a cadre). '''Ostiary '(Backing Hunt ••••) * Below the Exarchs is the Ostiary, the chapter house's right-hand, who act as the generals for the chapter houses - overseeing cadre operation and organization. 'Venerers '(Backing Hunt •••) * Each chapter house has 2-4 '''Venerers who form a council that advises the ostiary and the exarch. When a cadre is formed, a venerer acts as the head of that cadre. Hosted Shikari/ Amercers '''(Backing Hunt •/••) * The majority of any cadre are '''Hosted Shikari (•) and Amercers '''(••) - the latter being experienced Shikari who have survived campaigns against at least four Anathema. Both are highly praised as they have dedicated their lives to the Wyld Hunt, having given the Wyld Hunt all their personal belongings and valuables. For their dedication, they are supported by the Wyld Hunt and are the first to recieve the resources for any campaign. '''Errant Shikari (Backing Hunt -) * In addition to Hosted Shikari, Wyld Hunts also consist of Errant shikari - hunters with no support from the Hunt itself but wish to partake in their mission. CADRES A house always maintains approximately half of its membership as "established cadres" - teams who work and train together routinely, getting to know one another’s weaknesses and strengths, drawing on the nature of the Dragon-Blooded Exaltation to improve one another. Many established cadres are sworn brotherhoods. The others half form the basis of "adhoc cadres" - a team formed under a given Venerer on a case-by-case basis. This sacrifices some of the benefits of an established cadre in exchange for supreme flexibility and the ability to tailor team membership to the needs of the mission. Originally Wyld Hunt cadres consisted of 2-5 Dragon-Blooded, a host of soldiers and an assortment of aides and support for the cadre. The Immaculate Order and the All-Seeing Eye originally tried to make sure that they had at least one of their own in each cadre. With the changes that have shaken Creation, the cadres have grown. Now they generally consists of 5-10 Dragon-Blooded with a proportional swelling in support. The Immaculate Order and the All-Seeing Eye has tried to make certain cadre has at least two monks.